The City That Never Sleeps
by iamthecreator
Summary: AU. Blossom tires of Townsville and moves to New York, ready for a new scene. Her roommate, Bubbles, exposes her to a whole new world, filled with drama, friendship, and maybe even love.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

* * *

"Stop it!"

"No, you little freak."

Tears threatened to spill out of her pink eyes, but she held strong. "How am I a freak?"

"Do you see your eyes?"

"Do you see _yours?_"

The boy glared at her with his crimson eyes, a snarl forming on his lips as she shoved her down the ground again. The girl sniffles, wiping at her eyes to get the tears to go away. "Yeah, go ahead and cry, baby."

**xxx**

_7 years later, age 21_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Her orange hair flutters about as she nods enthusiastically. "Yes, daddy. I need to expand my horizons. I need to live!" Her father sighs, pulling his daughter into an embrace.

"You'll always be my little girl." He sobs into her shoulder.

"I know, daddy. I know."

**xxx**

The plane lands on the runway with a soft thud, rolling down until it comes to a complete stop.

"_Attention Passengers. We have now landed in New York. It is safe to take off your seat belts and exit the plane. Welcome to New York!"_

The redhead excitedly unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her carry-on bag from under the seat in front of her. She steps out onto the aisle and eventually begins walking down the long pathway from the plane to the airport. The crowd moves slowly but she still follows, making her way over to the baggage claim. Finally in possession of her luggage, she makes her way outside the airport to make some phone calls.

"_Hello?_"

"Yes, daddy. I've landed."

"_How was the flight? Are you okay? Did you crash?_"

"It was fine, I'm fine, and of course we didn't crash!" She laughs into the phone, shifting her grasp on the luggage in her hand.

"_Alright well… don't forget to call that girl and clarify the address. Call me when you're settled. Love you, angel._"

"Love you, too, daddy!"

She hangs up the phone and walks over to the long line for the taxi. An exasperated sigh leaves her mouth as she pulls out her phone again, dialing the number she's become all too familiar with.

"_Hell-oooo!_" A voice sings through the phone.

"Hey, Bubbles? It's Blossom."

"_Oh heeeeey, girl! You landed yet?_" A fit of laughter escapes the girl's mouth and the redhead knows she's probably been smoking again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get the address again. Just to be sure."

More laughter. "_Oh okaaay! Well it's in the Lower East Side. Kay? Near Union Square, kay? I'll meet you at the Starbucks. Kay?" _

"Oh, alright. See you soon."

"_Adioooos, amiga!"_

The line moves ever so slowly, and the girl's thoughts drift away. Bubbles seems like a nice girl. She found her on Craigslist while looking for somewhere to move when she got to New York. They've spoken on the phone quite frequently, trying to get to know each other so things wouldn't be weird once they've actually met face to face. Bubbles was energetic, loud, and super friendly. As far as Blossom could tell, she was some sort of hippie and obviously a stoner, as she always called something a 'conspiracy' and 'didn't want to fall into the hands of the government'. She also had a quaint fondness of animals.

She was told the apartment was small, but she didn't mind much. Everyone needed to start small at some point.

A taxi driver honks, and she looks up. "Where to?" He shouts from the driver's side. The people behind in the line grumble.

"Hurry up, you stupid shit!" Someone calls out from the back of the line. Classic New Yorkers.

The redhead shrugs it off and turns back to the cab driver. "Erm, the Lower East Side? Union Square?" The driver merely grunts and motions for Blossom to get in.

"Could you maybe, pop the trunk?" She squeaks.

"Oh, you're obviously not from around here." The driver chuckles, getting out of the car to put her luggage in. She nods slightly, slinking into the backseat.

"Well, welcome to New York!"

**xxx**

The taxi comes to a stop in front of a Starbucks in a very crowded area, across the street from a park and a train station.

"Is this the place?" She asks, looking around. This was nothing like Townsville.

"Yep," the taxi driver replies, opening her door. She steps out and looks around, taking in the large amount of people in that one area.

"How much?"

"Since you're new here, this one is free. Don't expect any other drivers to be so kind, though." He chuckles, removing her luggage from the trunk.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She nearly grabs him for a hug but she quickly stops herself. That's a Townsville thing, it'll never slide in New York.

"Yeah, well. Good luck."

He drives away and Blossom makes her way inside the Starbucks. As soon as she steps in, a skinny girl with large blue eyes and mid-back length blonde hair rushes up to her.

"Blossom!" She squeals, throwing her arms around her as if they've known each other their whole lives. The redhead sniffs and the faint smell of marijuana emits off the blonde. Yup, definitely a stoner.

"Hey, Bubbles," she says stiffly, obviously not used to such behavior. The blonde swats at her arm.

"Lighten up, girl! Come on, I have this stuff back at the apartment that'll loosen you up real good."

Her eyes widen. "Oh no, no. I don't do that stuff."

"Oh." She looks disappointed. "You don't mind if I…" She trails off, frowning slightly.

"Of course not! I don't mind at all."

The blonde smiled and hugged her again. "Oh, we're going to be such great friends! Here, let me get that." Bubbles grabs the carry-on bag and bustles out of the Starbucks.

"We're not getting anything here?" Blossom questions, eyeing the frappuccinos advertised on the door.

"I'd never drink that mainstream garbage! It's the governments way of controlling us!"

"Right… where to?"

"I'm gonna show you around!"

Blossom nods and begins to walk, accidentally bumping into a fast-walking woman. "Watch where the fuck you're going!" The woman shouts, continuing to walk fast. Blossom stares after the woman, flabbergasted.

Bubbles just chuckles and pats Blossom on the shoulder. "Welcome to 'The City That Never Sleeps'!"


	2. Chapter 2

There's that rare moment at the heart of the night around 3 A.M where you can look up into the sky and actually see the stars, twinkling brightly against the deep blue sky. But even then, you have to squint hard and if you blink, you'll probably miss your chance.

This is New York, after all.

The sunrise hits the horizon in a hue of pink and orange and it contrast against the light blue of the sky. All over the city, people are waking up and some are just going to sleep. The action never dies down, the city is always bustling and loud and bright.

Sunlight pours through the matted of blinds of one particular New Yorker, a natural alarm clock. Her head rises slowly, the long orange hair crowning her head sticking up in all directions. A groan escapes her lips as her head falls down to meet the pillow again. The ever distinct smell of marijuana burning enters her nose and she opens her eyes again, her gaze falling on her roommate.

"Seriously, Bubbles? Do you have to do that now?" she complains, finally sitting up. Her roommate just grins crookedly, taking another pull from the joint in her hand.

"Come on, Blossy. If I don't have my morning high, I'll fall into the paws of the system! It's a conspiracy!" Smoke blows out of her mouth as she speaks, and Blossom just shakes her head.

"You won't be saying that when your lungs fall out, Bubs." And with that, she flings her legs over the edge of her small twin bed and stalks over to the bathroom.

The bathroom is almost literally 10 steps away from the bed, as the apartment they share is quite small.

She brushes her teeth and gets in the shower, singing lightly to herself. Today is the day, the day she's going to perform in the subway. During her first week in New York, she found herself in the performer's shoes, taking the train everywhere she went just to see a performance. By the end of the week, she gave out over $100 in tips.

The main reason she was here in New York was to get her big break; sure, most people went to California to do that, but after some research, she found that people were more likely to get discovered in New York. Bubbles' friend, Buttercup, was coming to get Blossom. She knew all the places, all the people, just about everything Blossom needed.

A bang on the door. "Giiiirl, you need to hurry up! My bladder is like … running away or something."

With a chuckle, Blossom turned off the water and grabbed a towel. With is securely wrapped around her body, she stepped out of the bathroom and crashed right in Bubbles. "Woah there, girly. I'm not into that kinda stuff. That's Buttercup's thing."

"For the last fucking time, I am not a lesbian!" A raspy voice shouted. Blossom's gaze travelled to the doorway and there stood a girl with lime green eyes and hair that could compete with the twilight. She took one look at Blossom and grinned. "Unless of course, _you_ are, because I'll certainly change my priorities for a piece of that ass." Blossom blushed furiously and sprinted to the bedroom and threw on the first clothes she could find. Dressed in 5 minutes, she walked back out to meet Buttercup.

"I take it you're Buttercup?" She asked, looking at the raven-haired tomboy.

"Sexy _and _smart. Damn, baby, you're just tryin' to get me all hot, aren't ya?" Buttercup cackled, supporting herself on the doorframe. Blossom just frowned.

"I'm not a lesbian, and please watch your language around me."

"Ooh, feisty. My boys will like you."

Blossom met the girl's eyes again and cocked an eyebrow. "Your boys?"

"Dude! The boys are coming here?" Bubbles squealed from the bathroom.

"Yes, baby!" Buttercup called back. Then she turned back to Blossom. "Brick, Boomer and Butch. You'll be meeting them later, when we meet up at Central Park. Butch is mine, Boomer is Bubbles'. I guess you can have Brick, but he's kind of a dick."

Brick? Why was that name so familiar? "I won't be _having_ anybody, I'm just here to work on furthering my career." Blossom pursed her lips and didn't even notice as Buttercup began to inch forward.

"Will this _further _your career?" Blossom looked up and in a split second, Buttercup's lips were on hers. Bubbles skipped into the room and burst out laughing.

"Ah, Buttercup! Stop, you'll scare her!"

Blossom shoved Buttercup off. "What the _fuck, _Buttercup?"

"There we go. Stop being such a prude. Now, you dressed? The boys are gonna be there at 12."

Bubbles pulled out another joint and lit it. "Can I come, too? I know Boomer has some new shit he wants me to try." Buttercup just shrugged and walked out of the apartment.

**xxx**

"Dude, where the fuck _are _these bitches?" A boy with orange hair groaned, making his way up a rock of the umpteenth time.

"Bro, calm the fuck down. You know Butterbutt is always late." His raven-haired friend replied, picking at some dirt underneath his fingernail.

"Guys, guys, guys, do you fucking see that unicorn flying over there? Shit is cash." The blonde-haired boy stared off into the distance, clearly not in his right mind. The darker hair boys just shook their heads at him, focusing their attention back on the entrance of the park.

Five minutes later, girls walked in.

"Bitches! Over here!" The redhead called out, waving his arms.

"Oh, fuck you!" Buttercup called back, jogging over to her friends. Bubbles twirled around in circles and Blossom awkwardly followed behind.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles sang, hugging each of them.

"This the girl?" The raven0haired one asked, motioning to Blossom.

"Yes, Butchie Boy. This hot piece of ass right here is Blossom." The mentioned girl blushed and waved slightly, hiding her face in her hair.

"This is Butch," Buttercup started, motioning towards the boy she was talking to. "That's Boomer," she pointed to the spaced out blonde. "And this is Brick." The redhead eyed Blossom, her face still hidden behind her long hair.

"Let us see your face, babe," Brick snorted, making his voice sound sickly sweet. Blossom scoffed and tilted her head upwards.

"Hey," she stated simply, nodding at each boy.

"Woah, the bitch got pink eyes!" Butch cried out, getting in Blossom's face. Boomer stared at her and blinked on eye.

"What the fuck…" he muttered, rubbing his eyes. Brick grimaced and stared right into them.

"Hey, _freak_."

That's when Blossom looked, _really_ looked at him, and saw the one thing she never wanted to see again. Her vision blurred, her breathing slowed, and she felt sick to the stomach. Her hand reached out and grabbed onto Bubbles for support and she tried her best to study herself.

His eyes, oh _god_, his eyes.

They were red.

* * *

**I know this story is kind of suck-ish right now :T I have a plot in my head and stuff, it's just hard to get my thoughts around it. Stick around! I promise you'll like this story :c**


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever had that feeling that you were going to fall, but you knew you weren't? Your heart just raced a little faster and your stomach almost went up your throat, but you knew you were okay? That's how Blossom felt at that moment, the moment she saw his red eyes.

"Uh, Blossy? You okay?" Bubbles asked in a worried tone, the redhead nearly crushing her arm.

"F-fine…" She replied softly, looking down at her feet. Brick just smirked at the vulnerable girl.

"What's wrong? The freak didn't miss me?"

Buttercup balled up her fist. "Brick, what the fuck are you getting at?"

He raised his hands up in defensive. "Me and _Blossy _here used to know each other _very _well."

And then she fainted.

**xxx**

Wind. Wet wind. What the fuck is that? Blossom opens her eyes slowly, scared to see what could be causing the weird feeling. The first thing to enter her line of vision was black, but it wasn't black like the color, it was black as in _hair. _

"Buttercup! Stop!" She shrieks, rising up as if she was on fire. The accused girl fell backwards, a snarl on her face.

"What the fuck? I just saved your fucking life!"

"You don't give someone CPR when they faint," Blossom retorted, wiping all traces of Buttercup off of her lips.

"I'm not a fucking doctor," she grumbled, standing up.

The rest of the group was staring at Blossom, a different look on each of their faces. Bubbles held an expression of worry, Butch was drooling at the girl on girl action, Boomer looked confused as fuck, and Brick was _smirking. _Blossom's lip curled up in disgust as she looked at her past tormentor.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she snarled. Everyone else stared in shock. No one expected the small girl to have any type of attitude.

Then Brick did the stupidest thing - he _chuckled. _And that's when Blossom snapped.

In a flash, her hands were around Brick's throat. "_I hate you!" _she shrieked, and people that were around the bunch scattered, crying out for help.

"Blossy! Blossy, stop!" Bubbles shouted, grabbing at Blossom. With Buttercup's help, Bubbles finally managed to pull the fiery redhead off of his Brick. He rubbed at his neck, bruises already beginning to form.

"Sheesh, when did you become such a _bitch_?" He croaked out, his voice still weak. Blossom flustered an angry red again, but this time she just glared.

"Leave me alone," she squeaked out, suddenly feeling small again.

"Don't count on it, _freak."_

Nobody could do anything but watch the pair with confused looks on their faces. They didn't know anything about their pasts with each other.

"Well then…" Buttercup muttered, looking between the two redheads. "I think we'll bring her by another day? This obviously wasn't a very good meeting…"

Butch, Boomer and Bubbles all nodded while Brick and Blossom continued to glare at each other.

"Erm… time to go, Blossom!" Bubbles chimed, and swiftly dragged the girl away.

She allowed herself to be dragged, but her eyes never softened, never stopped glaring at the man with red eyes.

**xxx**

"What the fuck was that about?" Buttercup shouted as soon as they were far enough from the boys. Bubbles pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear and looked at Blossom expectantly. The redhead shrugged and turned away.

"Just some turmoil when we were kids."

The brunette and the blonde exchanged a look, and looked at Blossom with skepticism.

"Was it really that bad that you wanted to _kill_ the guy?" Bubbles queried. Blossom nodded and averted her gaze. The memories were starting to fill up in her head, and she couldn't take it. She went through _years _of therapy, trying to forget the boy, and it worked. Until now.

**x**

_"Hey, freak!" A snicker from behind her, and a shove from the other side._

_"Leave me alone, Brick." she whimpered, her voice low. Brick just smirked at her and shoved her again. _

_"Don't count on it." _

**x**

"Hello? Earth to Blossom!" Bubbles waved her hand in front of the girl's blank face, her eyes unfocused and staring at something in the distance.

"Oh, huh? Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts…"

Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged another glance, and sighed. "Look, dude. I know Brick's a douchebag and all, but if you want me to show you the good parts of this city, you need to lay the fuck off."

Blossom's eyes widened at Buttercup's words, her head tilting to the side slightly. "I don't need you idiots trying to kill each other every time you're in the same area. Understand?"

"Buttercup, don't be mean…" Bubbles muttered, eyeing her friend carefully.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just telling the Flame Princess to chill the fuck out." Buttercup glared at the girl and turned away. "See you bitches tomorrow." And she left.

Blossom rubbed the back of her head and sighed. "Can we go home?" She whispered lightly to Bubbles, feeling tears begin to form in the back of her eyes.

The blonde noticed the tears and frowned.

"What? Shit. Yeah, okay. Let's go."

* * *

**Oh my god, I swear I've never written anything that's surpassed 2,000. I apologize for the short chapters, I just get easily distracted and I'm just so bad ... Well I hope you enjoyed anyway :c I'll try writing the next chapter over the whole week, and hopefully it'll come out longer ... **

**Review!**


End file.
